History Repeating
by DenniBenni
Summary: It is the 102nd Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta's son, Reed Mellark, is entering his first year of the reaping. His name has only been in there once. No chance of him being picked…right?
1. Everything Will Be Fine

Summary: It is the 102nd Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta's son, Reed Mellark, is entering his first year of the reaping. His name has only been in there once. No chance of him being picked…right?

AN: I've read the books, so I realize how AU this is and everything. But, it's AU and they still have the Hunger Games.

**CHAPTER 1 (everything will be fine)**

**Reed's POV**

I sat outside of my home in the Victors Village. I had lived here all of my life. Growing up in district twelve.

Now, why I lived in the Victors Village? That was simple enough, my parents had won the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Mother had told me the story so many times. I was only twelve, but I felt like I was there with them. Even though I know I wasn't.

My name is Reed Mellark. I'm the youngest child of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark, who are now married.

I'm also their only son.

My older sister's name being Willow Mellark.

We were a happy family living in the Victors Village. Even with drunken Haymitch living next door. He wasn't a bad guy…when he was sober.

Which wasn't very often.

But, today my thoughts have no humor, so I don't even smile when this crosses my mind.

It's reaping day.

I always hated reaping day. Even though this would be my first year for my name to be put in the giant glass ball.

My name has only been in there once, so my parents reassure me that I won't be called on. I worry for Willow often, but she also reassures me it will be fine.

I finish running my fingers though the dirt and wipe them on my jeans. They're filthy anyway with me hunting this morning.

I had actually fallen in a mud hole trying to aim at a squirrel with my mother's old bow.

Yep…clumsy…

Mother taught me to shoot though, but she always said Willow was like her little sister who died before I was born. Willow hated killing animals, but didn't mind so much to eat them.

Of course poaching was illegal, so my mother taught me not to get caught.

It worried Father a lot.

I had his hair, and Mother's eyes, blond hair and grey eyes.

Willow was the opposite with brown hair and blue eyes.

Even though she had mother's hair color, she acted more like Father.

I on the other hand looked more like Father, but acted like Mother.

Strange I know…

I turned silently and walked into the house. The living area was nicely cleaned and Mother stood in the kitchen cleaning things up a bit.

She turns to look at me and frowns when she sees the mud.

"Reed…what happened?" She laughs a little.

I smile, "not to good at aiming and paying attention to my surroundings I suppose."

She nods, "well, go get cleaned up and changed. The reaping starts soon…"

Her voice is suddenly very solemn. I walk up to her, but don't hug her. I don't want to get her dirty.

"It'll be ok," I whisper. She smiles a little and I leave heading upstairs to the bathroom.

I run into Father on the way up and he looks at me. He simply gives a small smile and chuckles seeing all the dirt.

"Just like your mother," he says quietly so she doesn't hear from downstairs.

I shrug, "guess so. Um, is my good shirt still in the closet?"

He nods and I continue to the bathroom.

I shower and wash all the sweat and mud off before going to my room.

I use the towel to dry myself and slip on my clothing. A white button up shirt, and black pants, with black shoes.

I always refused to slick back my hair for special occasions so I simply comb it out, my bangs resting happily on my forehead after they are dry.

Suddenly a voice behind me makes me jump.

"Well?"

I turn and see Willow. The fifteen year old is wearing a blue dress and her hair in a braid much like Mother wears it.

I chuckle a little, "that's Mom's old dress."

She shrugs, "it fits and it's still in good shape."

I walk over slowly and sit on the bed. It's almost time to leave.

Willow sits next to me slowly and whispers, "you know…everything's going to be fine, right? Your name's only been in there once."

I gulp and nod. The fear suddenly slams into me. I tried to hide it with jokes…but…I really am afraid.

She places a hand on my shoulder and says, "we'll be ok, I promise."

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review.


	2. The Reaping

CHAPTER 2 (The Reaping)

We are separated into our groups, I'm with the younger boys as we stand waiting for a woman named Effie Trinket to come out and announce the tributes.

Mom and Dad often talk fondly of her, but also make jokes about her sometimes.

I fidget with my shirt and look over at Willow who stands not to far away.

I see Mom and Dad already sitting up on stage. They do this every year. They mentor the tributes since they were once winners.

Suddenly everyone seems to become silent as a woman in a bright pink suit walks onto the stage to the microphone.

She taps the microphone and speaks in a happy voice, "welcome, welcome, to the 102nd annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I glance at Willow who is watching the woman intently.

There is a small speech given by the mayor and a video plays.

The woman speaks again, "alright, now we will choose our tributes. Ladies first."

She walks over to the glass bowl containing the girl names. Her shoes making clicking sounds that remind me of a horse.

She reaches her hand in and my heart pounds, praying it's not my sister.

Effie walks back over to the microphone and reads the name…

It's not Willow.

It's a girl I don't know, she's probably about thirteen years old.

Next she walks to the boys pulling out a name.

I relax. It's only my first year, my name's only been in there once.

I watch as she unfolds the paper and reads the boy tributes name.

"Reed Mellark."

…

What?

I hear my name, but it takes a moment to process as the name rings in my ears…

That was…that was my name…

Why would they say my name?

Everyone turns and looks at me as I stare with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide.

I look over and see Willow with the same expression.

My parents on the stage…their's is the same too.

I force myself to take a step and walk slowly towards the stage.

Everyone is silent and I know why.

I'm the son of the two people who survived the Hunger Games.

I step up on the stage glancing at my parents who sit there with their eyes wide in horror.

Their child would have to be tortured in the same way they were.

I often heard Mom having nightmares. If I survived…I would have the same ones.

"Any volunteers," Effie asks. No one does. I knew no one would.

I'm going to have to face this alone…

I am now a tribute for district twelve's Hunger Games…

I will have to fight to the death with twenty three other tributes.

And chances are….

_**I **_am going to _die_…


	3. Goodbyes Are Painful

CHAPTER 3(Goodbyes are painful)

They lead me to a small cold room with one window.

I stand in front of it watching a small spider as it tries to claw at the glass…

I know the feeling…

I'm trapped too.

I hear the door open and turn around quickly. I see my family standing there.

We stare at each other a few seconds before Mom runs up to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she's actually crying. Mom never cries, unless she's having a nightmare.

"Don't be…" I whisper back. I don't know how to comfort her, because I can't even comfort myself.

I'm probably the youngest person in the games, probably the smallest…probably the weakest.

There is no way I'm going to survive this.

She pulls away and cups my face with her hands.

"Listen to me, are you listening?" She asks frantically.

I nod, tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Your father and I will be there watching. We'll get you sponsors, we'll do what we can. But, a lot of it is you. You have to fight and be strong. Please."

She's practically begging me to do something that I can't. But, I nod mutely.

Dad hugs me next. It's silent as he rubs my back comfortingly. He had always been the one to go to for comfort, because he's quiet and listens.

I close my eyes and bury my face in his chest. He kisses my mop of blond hair and we pull away.

Willow…

She's crying, but she is trying so hard not to.

She hugs me tightly and whispers, "try to win…for me please, for all of us."

I nod silently and she pulls away.

That's when the peacekeeper comes in and takes them. I know I'll see my parents again, but I won't get to see Willow…probably not ever again.

A few more people come and visit me. One being my best friend Marlene Lilly.

She's been my best friend since I can remember, she's always been there. She has long brown hair that goes all the way down her back, and it's as straight as a board. Her eyes are a lot like mine and my mother's, a light grey color.

She walked in the door and for a moment looked at me. Slowly she walked up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was crying…just like Mom had been.

"It's ok," I whisper trying to calm her. She pulls away and shakes her head.

"This isn't ok. This isn't fair." She whispers trying to wipe away her tears.

I sigh and take her hand in my own, "listen…we both know I'm not coming home. I'm most likely the youngest one. I'll make sure my family brings you food and anything else you need."

She often comes hunting with me, but she has a large family. Four little sisters and one little brother. She has an older brother who works in the mines, but that's not enough to feed her entire family, including her ill mother.

She grips my hand and stares straight into my eyes, "come home. Please, try to come home. Please."

I nod silently. I'm going to try, but it's futile. I won't tell her that though.

The door opens and the peacekeepers come in. Quickly she kisses my cheek and whispers, "please come home." With that she is led away and the door closes.

The last one to visit me is the drunken man named Haymitch.

He's not exactly sober, but he's not blind drunk either when he stumbles into the door.

He sits in a metal chair and stares at me before he slurs out, "hey."

I nod and acknowledge his greeting. I guess I should be a little kinder, he did help my parents win the games.

"I know what you're thinking, you don't think you stand a chance," he mumbles his eyes not focusing on me.

I don't get to answer before he blurts, "well, don't, that will get you killed. Don't count yourself dead already before the games have started. That'll get you killed, kid."

I nod.

We sat in silence once again, until the Peacekeepers came and escorted the drunken man out. Leaving me alone in the cold room…


	4. Train Of Thought

CHAPTER 4 (train of thought)

I sat on the train that was driving so fast, but I couldn't even feel it. It was so strange and new to me. I felt as if I was on air.

I looked at the girl next to me. I had learned she is in fact a year older than me, and her name is Wren Moon.

Her hair is a bright golden color and her eyes a piercing blue. She's clearly not from the Seam. But, neither am I.

My parents are talking to Effie a little farther away from us and I whisper to Wren, "are you ok?"

She looks so afraid I thought I should ask. She looks as if she's going to break down crying at any moment.

She nods, "yea…I'm just nervous…"

I nod back and whisper, "me too."

Mom and Dad walk back over to us and sit in front of our chairs. It's silent as I stare at the ground.

I rub my hands together nervously. I'm very scared, I just don't want to show it.

"What's it like?" Wren's voice suddenly speaks.

My parents glance at one another and then back at us. I want to hear the answer too. Willow and I never really asked about the games. We didn't like the idea of our parents almost dieing.

"Well," my father starts. "It's not easy. It's very hard, and scary. You need to find food and water and try to lay low as long as you can. People make alliances in the ring and I suggest that you don't. They'll probably end up backstabbing you while you're asleep."

We nod silently. I had seen reruns of my parents fighting. Dad had been in an alliance at the beginning of the games. But, in the end one named Cato cut him injuring him. But, Mom found him and kept him alive.

"How…how did you both get out alive?" She asked. I looked at her a moment. I guess I assumed everyone new about the berries. But, this was fourteen years before she was born, fifteen before I was born.

Mom looked at my father before answering, "we defied the capitol, and it almost got us killed. I don't suggest you do the same."

She nodded.

The rest of the train ride was silent. I didn't feel comfortable talking about my death with my parents. I didn't like the idea of them watching their child die.

Of course…who would?

The people from the Capitol would.

But, what was I thinking? The people from the Capitol will _never _know this sort of pain and suffering.

Why would they? They live a life of luxury while people in the districts starve to death.

We were just entertainment for them.

That's all we were…

We weren't even humans to them…

We were game pieces.

I will _not _be one of their game pieces.

No…Just _no._


	5. An Old Friend

CHAPTER 5 (an old friend)

We had arrived at the Capitol and immediately I was sent a room where these three people cleaned me up. It was very uncomfortable the way they were touching me and the fact that I had no clothing on.

They didn't seem uncomfortable at all however. They were actually talking about my parents. About how my eyes were exactly like my mother's. They apparently had been her prep team.

Flavius, Octavia, and Venia I believe are their names.

"Your hair is just as golden as your father's!" Flavius exclaimed as he ran a comb through my hair. I stared at him strangely…a man wearing purple lipstick…strange.

"Oh and his eyes are just like his mother's!" Octavia shouted as she made me flinch every time she plucked a hair from my eyebrows.

I tried to tune them out the best I could. Their talking was giving me a headache.

They finished and Venia spoke a in a happy voice, "alright, Cinna will be in soon!"

Cinna…that name sounded so familiar.

Ah, yes he was the man that Mom was very close to. She said he had helped her a lot during the games.

Maybe he would be just as helpful to me…

I stood there naked in the cold room shivering a bit. I already hated this place. My skin hurt from the scrubbing and eyebrows hurt from the plucking. This place was hell.

I looked up from the floor when the door opened. In walked a man, he also had on lipstick like the other man, but it was a cold, along with his eyeliner.

He was silent at first and I tried not to feel uncomfortable as he made circles around me.

But, soon enough he gestured to the rob nearby and I took it as permission to put it on. We both sat in the nearby chair not far apart.

"You're Cinna?" I asked quietly.

He smiled, "is that hard to believe?"

I shook my head quickly and answered, "no sir…it's just, my mother has told me about you."

He smiled even wider at the mention of my mother.

"How is Katniss?" He asked.

Sighing I answered, "as well as expected considering her child is being sent to his death."

He nodded, "I am very sorry about that. As soon as I heard that you would be in games, I immediately volunteered for district twelve."

I smiled a little, "well, thank you. So um…I'm guessing you're not planning on catching me on fire like you did my mother and father?"

He laughed a little and shook his head, "no, not exactly."

That made me a bit nervous.

"Reed, do you know what the relation between coal and diamonds are?" He asked.

I nodded, "well man made diamonds share carbon with coal."

He nods back, "yes, they do, and often man made diamonds are made from coal."

I stare at him not understanding.

He continues, "I've recently developed something much like what your parents wore. They are diamonds, but inside of them is fire."

My eyes widened, "uh won't that get a little toasty?"

He smiled, "it's fake fire, don't worry, your mother was worried about the fire too."

I looked down. At least I'm not going to be naked or something.

Hopefully I won't burn up though…cause they'll surely stick me in the ring cooked or not.


	6. Shining Fire

CHAPTER 6 (Shining Fire)

The clothes were weird. Really weird. Mine was a suit with small diamonds covering it, and Wren's was a short dress that went just above the knees with the same diamonds.

They were white. Pure white. It was probably the cleanest thing I've ever worn.

Cinna walked up to the two of us and asked, "are you ready?"

Wren and I gave each other wary glances but nodded anyway. He smiled, "good, we're starting soon."

Silently he reached onto the back of our clothing and pressed a small button on our lower back. Instantly the small balls of fire formed inside of the diamonds.

"Wow!" Wren laughed.

It was the first time I've seen her laugh since we met.

It wasn't hot, actually kind of a cool feeling to be honest. We were then herded into the chariots. District twelve would be last of course.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I smiled a little. Just to reassure her she wasn't alone in this.

Our chariot started to move and instantly the applause filled my ears. It was loud. Exceptionally louder then when the other tributes had come into sight.

That's when I knew why they were cheering. It was me…

People held up pictures of my parents and I gulped. I was the only tribute who had ever had two parents that had once been tributes.

My eyes watered a little. I was scared. This was real.

I was going to die.

The chariot stopped where the other tributes stared at us. I remembered seeing reruns of my parents getting the same looks when they wore their fire filled outfits.

I frowned. I couldn't stand careers.

President Snow had passed away five years before, so now stood President Carson. He gave a speech and then we were escorted into the building. Our prison until our death sentence.

* * *

Wren and I sat at the dinner table looking around. My parents were in the living room talking to Cinna.

I looked at Wren and asked, "that was scary wasn't it?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "very."

She never said much. She was always so quiet, I wished she would speak more. It might help me to have a friend during this hell. But, you know what they say…no one is your friend in hell.

One of us would die, or both. Once we were in that arena, we were enemies. Who was I kidding. We're both going to die.

I'm such a pessimist.

Mom and Dad came and sat in front of us and Dad said, "you're going to have to choose a talent to present to the game makers. Wren?"

She looked up quickly and mumbled, "well…um I'm good at knife throwing."

My mom tensed, I knew why, once girl almost killed her with knives. Clove.

I knew why she would be good at that though. Her father was a butcher, she probably got bored and threw them around.

"I assume you're going to use a bow?" Mom asked me.

I nodded silently. They already knew I could shoot. No explaining there. But, shooting wasn't going to keep me alive.

I would have to do that myself.


	7. A Rose For The Game Makers

CHAPTER 7 (A rose for the Gamemakers)

I sat outside of the training room waiting for my turn to perform in front of the game makers.

I was nervous. I would be that last one, so that meant…well I just won't do what Mother did. They probably learned their lesson and won't have a pig in there. Or a punch bowl…

Mom had told me the story…

Wren walked out a smiled a little giving me a thumbs up for good luck. I smiled back and walked into the room.

Every step echoed throughout the room. I glanced up at the game makers. Not surprisingly…no one was paying me any mind

I walked over to the bow a picked it up. It felt different. Instead of wood it was metal, along with the arrows. I grimaced. I didn't like the way it felt in my hands.

I placed the arrow on the strong and aimed at the center of the chest that the target showed.

Taking a deep breath I let go of the arrow.

Dead center.

I looked back up at them and glared. Still nothing.

I had said I wouldn't do what Mom did but this was ridiculous.

These idiots weren't paying any attention to what I was doing. But, they didn't have a pig for me to shoot. I growled like some kind of animal.

I never was a patient child…

Like I said….Mother's attitude.

I looked for something…anything to shoot.

In the center of their buffet table was a rose sticking out of a vase.

I smirked, just like Mom I suppose.

Pulling back the bow I aimed quickly before any of them could look at me.

Then I let go.

The arrow shot right through the rose pinning it against the wall.

I supposed this was much like when Mother shot the apple out of the pigs mouth.

Silence entered the room as all of the game makers looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces.

I shook my head, "like Mother like Son I suppose. I would have thought you would have learn the first time."

Putting down the bow and arrows I walked from the room slamming the door behind myself.

Yep…I was definitely going to die…


	8. The Scores

CHAPTER 8 (The Scores)

When I returned I had explained everything that happened to me to Mother and Father. They weren't very pleased.

First I had been scolded for my behavior. Something about how I probably just gave my self a low score because they weren't the same game makers as when Mother and Father had competed.

I tried my best to explain that they deserved it but my parents wouldn't listen.

They often had a problem doing that…especially Mom.

Then the two of them got into some kind of an argument because Dad remarked about how I was just like Mom.

I thought it was funny but….Mom didn't.

Unlike her I had a sense of humor. I must get it from Dad.

Now we sat around the screen waiting for the scores. They were already on 11 and so far the highest score had been a ten, a boy from district two scored it. He's seventeen, one of the oldest.

"And Wren Moon," the man said his smile so bright it made me sick.

There was a long puase before he announced, "a nine!"

Everyone in the room clapped, including me. That was very good for someone from district 12.

Of course the highest number you could get was twelve.

Mom had gotten 11.

I pulled my knees to my chest. I probably had negative one billion.

"Lastly, Reed Mellark," she smiled again. That sickening smile.

I gripped my pants leg as everyone in the room held their breaths.

Including me.

"A twelve! Wow! He must have inherited some of his mother's skill!"

My breath caught in my throat…a twelve?

A twelve… that was high. Not just high though! The highest you could get!

I hadn't even noticed everyone in the room clapping and my mother giving me a huge hug. Which was something considering she wasn't a hugger.

I smiled and looked at Wren, but instantly it fell.

She looked sat and discouraged.

I was happy and so was everyone else…

But, this just made her expectancy to die much, much larger…


	9. The Interviews

CHAPTER 9 (The Interviews)

"Are you alright?" I asked Wren. She was rubbing her hands together nervously. She was about to walk on stage to be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman.

She had a long white gown that covered her heals and dragged the floor. It reminded me of a wedding dress. Covering it were the same type of diamonds we had worn when he entered on the chariots.

I wore a white suit with the same diamonds also. My bangs were combed back with hair gel which really bothered me.

She nodded quickly and whispered, "I'm just…nervous."

They were almost finished interviewing the boy from District 11. A brown skinned teenager, fifteen maybe. But, he was taller than your average teen. Mom said he reminded her of Thresh.

I thanked God the District 11 girl was sixteen, not twelve. It would have killed Mom to see Rue's age.

"I'm nervous too. But, it'll be ok, I'm, sure. Mom and Dad said so," I reassured.

She nodded mutely as the District 11 boy walked from the stage. They said his name was… Aster Greenwood.

They called for Wren to enter the stage and a gave her shoulder a soft pat. She glanced at me, her worried eyes making a knot in my stomach. She was so scared.

She walked away and I stood there. No one to reassure me. I was nervous, so afraid.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. This was so much harder than I thought it would be.

A few minutes later she returned and smiled. Even though I didn't watch her I mouthed, "you did great."

She smiled and mouthed, "good luck."

One of the men working backstage directed for me to walk onto the stage.

I thought I was going to puke.

I walked out and heard the applause of thousands of people. My eyes squinted from the bright lights on the stage.

"_Breath! Breath!" _I told myself mentally.

Walking up to Caesar Flickerman, I shook his hand and we sat.

"Well, Reed Mellark, you definitely look just like your parents. You have you mother's eyes, but clearly your father's hair," he seems to inspect me as he says this, I smile back. Not a real smile. A nervous…forced smile…

He continues, "it seems like just yesterday your mother and father were on stage. How did they react when your name was pulled at the reaping?"

Everyone was silent waiting for me to respond. I cleared my throat and replied, "I'm not completely sure."

The audience laughed. I…I didn't say anything funny at all. Why were they laughing?

I whisper to Caesar, "what's funny?"

They laugh again clearly hearing my confused question. These people are…crazy…

Caesar laughs, his large white teeth literally sparkling.

"So, Reed, I hear many people are betting for you to follow in your parent's footsteps. What do you think about that?"

My eyes widened a little. People were actually betting for me to win? A twelve year old from District 12?

Well, they were idiots…

I shrug and answer trying my best to smile, "I'm flattered."

The people clapped. I blink trying to keep my smile. It was so loud.

"We have time for one more question Reed. Do you think you'll win this like your parents. Answer truthfully."

I take a deep breath and look at the floor a moment before replying, "I would really like to go back home to my family. So…I'm hoping I'll win."

"But, what do you think," he asked.

I rubbed my hands together my eyes watering a little, "honestly…I don't think I will…"


	10. The Night Before Blood Shed

CHAPTER 10 (The Night Before Blood)

Once I was off the stage and out of the view of the cameras, my eyes started to pour with tears. I didn't sob, I didn't cry. It was just silent tears. I didn't even sniffle.

You wouldn't have even thought I was crying if it wasn't for the tears.

Suddenly Mom and Dad were there. Dad was hugging me. My eyes were wide. It all seemed so real all of a sudden.

"Look at me," my father ordered. We pulled out of the hug and he cupped my face much like Mom had after the reaping.

"Don't count yourself out now, please don't," he was begging, and his eyes actually had tears in them.

Well, great. I made my father cry.

I suck.

I nodded, but it was just a nod to let him know I could hear him. The truth was I didn't believe I was going to win. I was going to lose. I knew it already. But, I could at least act confident in front of them.

* * *

That night at dinner we sat at the table. Wren was across from me, my parents sat on either side of me. Effie was off somewhere.

It was silent as I picked at my food. I wasn't hungry. I was to nervous to eat.

Suddenly Wren asked, "why would you say that?"

I looked up confused. "I wasn't aware I had said anything," I replied.

She looked almost angry. "If anyone is going to die it's going to be me, Reed. If we do get sponsors, who do you think your parents are going to give the stuff to. Who do you think they'll try to keep alive?"

I looked at my parents who stared at Wren shocked. She was always so quiet. This wasn't how she usually acted.

She was right though. This wasn't fair for her. My parents could choose who they gave the stuff to. And that would probably be me…

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that," I mumbled.

She stood suddenly and growled, "of course you didn't."

With that she turned and left

I stared in shock a moment before looking at my parents and whispering, "promise me one thing."

"Anything," my mother said back.

"If we get sponsors…share the stuff with her," I mumbled.

I then stood and followed her out of the room.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was out on the balcony watching th people below.

"I'm sorry," she said without even turning around to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow and walked up beside her. "For what?"

She looked at me and it was clear she was crying. "For yelling at you."

I shook my head, "don't be."

There was a comfortable silence before she said, "I miss my mom."

I looked at her with sympathy in my eyes. At least my mother and father were here with me.

"You'll see her again," I tried to sound convincing.

She laughed, "no I won't. Let's face it. I'm going to die. It's as simple as that."

I didn't say anything because she was right. One of the careers would most likely win this thing.

"I just hope it goes by quickly. I don't want to suffer," she mumbled.

"Me too," I whispered. I wasn't going to lie anymore. She was right.

"Let's make a deal," she said.

I looked at her confused and asked, "what kind of deal?"

She looked at the concrete and explained, "no matter what, we don't hold anything against each other. If we're the last ones left and one of us has to kill the other. We'll make it fast and painless."

I nodded. Silently we shook each others hands and I whispered, "happy Hunger Games."


	11. ThreeTwoOne

CHAPTER 11 (Three…Two…One…)

I stood in front of Cinna, my heart racing so fast and hard I could hear it every time it pumped.

I held my hands in a tight fist trying to calm my breathing. It was rapid and I swore I must be experiencing a panic attack. My palms were sweating and my body shook.

I felt sick…

I looked at Cinna my eyes as big as plates. They watered in the slightest and I choked on every breath I took into my lungs.

"_In and out in and out," _my mind repeated in my head.

He finished fixing my jacket and reaches into his pocket pulling something out. It's shiny and gold.

Silently he pins it to my shirt and I look down at it. My mother's mocking jay pin…

I looked up at him and whisper, "how did you…"

He smiles, "your mother asked me you give it to you."

I looked back down at it and then I mumbled, "thanks."

I can't say much else. I want to enjoy this calm quiet moment while it lasts. Suddenly he hugs me and I'm taken by surprise.

Once he pulls away he says, "I remember standing here with your mother. It doesn't seem that long ago now."

I nod, "you've done a lot for my family. Thank you."

Placing a hand on my should her says, "listen Reed, I've never been in that arena, but I know if you stay strong and fight you can come out of there alive. It's ok to be frightened, but be strong."

I nod and hear a voice say,_ "fifteen seconds."_

I sighed and adjust my pin. Looking up at Cinna I whisper, "tell them I love them."

He nods, "of course."

Slowly I turn and walk towards the clear tube in the corner of the room. Steeping up on the platform the door immediately closes and I gasp quietly in surprise.

I look at Cinna with fearful eyes and he only nods with a solemn face. I place my hand on the tube and feel the glass. It's hard and cold. Just like my pounding chest.

I feel the tube begin to rise and for a few moments it is completely dark as I'm lifted to the arena. I can't help but breath fast when suddenly…it's bright.

I feel cold when I am suddenly pounded with rain drops. I start to study the arena immediately.

It's almost like the arena my mother and father fought in. But, instead of a forest…it was more of a jungle. Maybe a rain forest?

We were in a clearing and surrounding us were jungle thickets. I looked at the silver cornucopia. I started to plan on what to grab once the gong rang.

I saw a backpack, I would grab it since it was the closest one. Then I started to scan for weapons…yes, a bow and arrows.

On one of the crates of food sat a bow and placed closely to it was a quiver. I smiled. Mom and Dad told me not to run into the blood bath, but luckily this was placed to the far left, and like the backpack, I was the closest one to it.

I looked at the clock that was counting down.

Five…four…

I took a deep breath and got into the running position glancing at the other tributes who were doing the same.

Three…two…

I but my lip when I saw Wren's fearful face not far from me…

One…


	12. The Blood Bath Begins

CHAPTER 12 (The Blood Bath Begins)

When the gong rang I took off into a sprint towards the backpack. I heard screaming and knew the careers had already begun their killing sprees.

Once I made it to the backpack, I picked it up without even stopping. I slung it over my shoulder and quickly started towards the bow and arrows.

I made it to them and grabbed the bow when suddenly another hand was on it. I looked up with wide eyes to see a boy from district seven standing there with eyes just as wide.

He held a knife and made a cutting motion towards my throat. I held up my arm and instantly felt a searing pain from where the blade sliced into my skin.

I reached into the quiver that sat on the crate and yanked out one of the bows stabbing him in the shoulder with it. He wasn't much taller than me even though I was the youngest in the arena.

He screamed in agony and fell to his knees in pain. I didn't want to kill him, so instead I grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows. I turned and started to run away. I glanced back only to see the girl from district one hitting him over the head with a club. He fell to the ground limply, but I continued running.

I held my arm trying to staunch the blood flow. I had trouble running because the jungle floor was covered in vines and roots. I stumbled every time I could gain any speed.

I ran for as long as I could, but eventually my body needed to stop and get some air.

My side hurt from lack of oxygen getting to my lung. I held my arm and felt it becoming more and more wet with blood.

Quietly I slid behind a tree and sat down. My face was numb from the cold rain that had been slamming into it.

I rolled up my jacket sleeve and took a deep breath before looking at the cut.

It was deep and clearly needed stitches, but that was a resource I didn't have. I took off my backpack and started to pull things out of it.

After inspecting it I found a few useful things. A metal canteen with water in it, some dried beef, a sleeping bag, a rope, and a small emergency kit.

I sighed, even if I couldn't sew up the wound, I could at least clean it and wrap it. I spread the antiseptic cream on it. It burned a little but I kept quiet. Then I wrapped it with a white bandage.

I unrolled my sleeve effectively hiding the wound. I didn't eat any of my beef jerky, but drank a little of my water. Since it was a rain forest setting, I didn't think I would have trouble finding water.

I stuffed everything back into the green backpack and stood. Luckily it was dark green that blended into the trees and plants well.

I looked around looking for a good tree to climb into for the night. The one closest to me seemed good enough. It had two branches very close to one another, one for and another for my stuff.

I attached the quiver and bow to my backpack and started to climb. I was good at it being that I climbed trees when hunting. It hurt my arm though, making me grimace in pain.

Once I made it to branches I steadied myself. It reminded me of about two years ago when I was ten. Marlene and I had gone hunting together. She didn't have a weapon at the time, but often came with me.

I had climbed a tree and she had also. I had made her get on the bigger branch because it seemed more sturdier.

Even though I'm small for my age, my branch broke. I fell about thirty feet and hit my head.

I had been unconscious for three weeks after that. It had scared my parents, Marlene, and my sister. Mom made me stay in bed for almost a month, but it wasn't like I could get up anyway.

I blinked turning my attention back to tying myself to the tree. I used the sleeping bag as a blanket at tried my best to keep myself hidden from the rain.

Suddenly I heard the anthem play and quickly I looked up into the sky. They were showing the dead tributes. Both tributes from three, five, six, eight, nine, and ten were dead. The boy I stabbed in the shoulder from seven was dead. And the boy from eleven was dead.

I sighed, that meant only nine of us left. I was actually a little relieved Wren wasn't in the sky. If I didn't go home, I at least wanted her to.

With that information, my lowered my head and closed my eyes, falling into deep slumber.


	13. Keep Your Enemies Close

CHAPTER 13 (Keep Your Enemies Close)

I woke that morning and checked my arm as soon as I did. I was bleeding through the bandage. I sighed, I really needed to stitch it up, soon.

Silently I redressed the wound. I started to think of ways to stitch while I climbed from the tree with my backpack and weapon.

I could make a needle out of wood, but that wouldn't be very safe. So really, I didn't have anything to stitch it with.

I started walking, but I kept having to stop to change my bandage. It couldn't be very good for me to be losing this much blood, and I was actually starting to get light headed.

I stopped to rest against a tree and leaned my head against it. I really shouldn't stop. The careers are probably looking for me right now.

I checked my wound again. Once again I could see the small red dot forming on the bandage. I was losing blood. Slowly, but surely I would probably bleed to death, or get an infection.

I looked up quickly when I heard laughing. The careers.

I saw them at the same time they saw me. One of the boys pointed at me and yelled, "look!"

I stood quickly and started to climb the tree I had been leaning on. Once I was one a branch I looked down just as they got to the foot of the tree.

"Aw what's the matter twelve? You're lookin' kind of pale," the girl from district two laughed. She had blonde hair like mine, but dark chocolate colored eyes. Her name, if I remember correctly, is Maycee.

I noticed that I hadn't rolled my sleeve back down, so they could clearly see the wound from my place in the tree. I instantly rolled my sleeve down.

The boy from one named Casspian laughed, "the kid looks scared guys, why don't we give him something to be scared about?"

I counted them, the two tributes from one, the two district two…but one was out of place. A girl, from eleven. Her dark brown eyes staring up at me fearfully. She couldn't me much older than be, but I knew she was. I had been told repeatedly that I was the youngest in the arena.

Suddenly the boy named Jackle from district two started trying to climb the tree, which only made me climb higher. He fell though, being seventeen and to heavy to stay on the branches.

This reminded me of when Mom had gotten pinned in the tree by the careers.

They all tried, even the girl from eleven, but none of them could get high enough to get to me. Eventually they broke all the branches, so I had no idea how I was going to get down.

"What's the matter twelve, to afraid to use that bow," Maycee teased. I held my arm close to me trying to keep the blood flow at bay, all the climbing was making it worse.

"Nah, he just doesn't want to kill anyone, cause he thinks he's a good kid," Casspian laughed.

The girl from one named Starr spoke, "poor baby." Her voice held so much sarcasm I wanted to hit her.

Maycee spoke, "so are you a star crossed lover like your parents? I think they were faking it the whole time. They probably fake to love you!"

Something inside of me snapped causing me to pull my bow and arrows and aim them. All of them stepped back.

The girl from eleven started running. I don't think I would have shot her, she just seemed to be doing hat they told her to do. Maycee turned angrily and shouted, "coward!"

Pulling a knife from her belt she threw it at the girl and instantly she fell to the ground. A cannon fired.

I gasped quietly, but didn't move. We didn't have to leave since the girl was far enough away for the hover craft to get her. She was soon taken away.

I didn't know why the girl didn't throw her knives at me. Maybe I was to high up or she didn't want to waist her knives. Maybe she thought she would miss but I wouldn't.

I started to look for a way out. And instantly I saw it. A large pile of Malum Ants. They were one of the capitol's creations, like the tracker jackers, and jabber jays.

But, I would have to wait before I shot them. Wait for them to fall asleep. I felt like I was living Mother's battle, except with ants instead of tracker jackers.

There I stood, waiting for them to do something, hopefully they would leave. But that…was wishful thinking. And it was stupid to think like that…


	14. The Ants Go Marching One By One

CHAPTER 14 (The Ants Go Marching One By One)

I waited until the sun was starting to come up before I decided to disturb the Malum Ant pile. They were highly poisonous just like the Tracker Jackers, so I hoped they would help like the Jackers helped Mom.

I tried to stand in the tree, but I was so dizzy from blood loss that I had to sit back down. I didn't even know if I would be able to aim my bow. My vision was fuzzy and I felt sick.

I put the arrow on the string and aimed. I missed the first time and heard one of the careers move, but they did not wake.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I couldn't miss again. I only had seven arrows left and I needed to save them.

I aimed and let go of the arrow hitting the pile head on. Immediately the giant red ants that were the size of mice began to climb out.

They did like normal ants do and began to scurry around, I watched as they made their way to the tributes asleep on the ground.

The screaming. It started as soon as the wave of red made it them. I shook as they screamed.

Jackle, Starr, and Casspian began to run, slapping at their arms and legs. They soon disappeared into the jungle. All except Maycee. She rolled around on the ground, her body beginning to swells as it was devoured by the ants.

There would be no body once they were finished. No body to go home to her family. Nothing.

Her screaming made my eyes water with guilt. This was horrible, I should have shot her and made it quick. I should have. But, I didn't. I couldn't move and my mind was so fuzzy from all the blood loss that I didn't know what to do.

Once the ants began to clear though, I decided to get out of the tree. Maycee's screams had stopped, and all that was left were her bones.

I had to jump a long way since they had broken all those branches at the bottom. I felt the burning sensation in my ankles, but still, I took off running.

I ran and ran as long as my body would allow until I found a large bush. There was a small hole in the bottom and quickly I climbed inside.

It was actually dry inside. Kind of like an igloo made of leaves. I curled into a ball and took deeps breaths trying to get my mind to process everything. My arm still bled and I knew soon I was going to slip away if I didn't stop the bleeding soon.

Suddenly I stopped and held my breath. I heard a slight beeping and instantly I knew what it was. A sponsor had sent me something!

I crawled out of my leaf igloo and looked around frantically for the silver parachute. Sitting only a few feet away, there it sat in its little case.

I stumbled over to it and grabbed it, then I returned to the bush. I sat down on the ground next to my backpack and weapon before I opened it.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it. A small case that held a sewing kit, and a pack of pills. The pills were something developed by the Capitol not long ago to restore blood loss. It made your body replace the blood faster.

I took out the needle and threaded it with a black string. I used my antiseptic cream to clean the wound before I started to stitch it up.

I bit my lip as I stitched. I had only stitched one person before, Willow. It was while my parents were away mentoring for the Hunger Games. She had cut herself on a broken cup. She didn't know how to stitch, but Mom had shown me how.

Once I finished I wrapped the wound with a bandage. I took one of the pills and ate some of my dried beef. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was.

I could already feel the medicine start to take effect. My head was clearing and I felt better. But, I also felt tired, one of the side effects I guess.

Plus I hadn't slept that night.

I pulled my sleeping bag from my backpack and spread it on the ground. I felt safe in my little bush. It was so thick no one would be able to see me through it.

I laid my head down, using my backpack as a pillow. I tried to think about what needed to be done, how many tributes were left. But, I fell asleep before that could happen.


	15. Tortures Of Living

CHAPTER 15 (Tortures Of Living)

I woke sometime around midday. I felt so much better and refreshed. Better than I had felt the whole game. Sitting up I stretched a little and sighed. I needed to go out. I needed to try and find other tributes.

Maybe not the brightest idea to go looking for trouble. But, if things got boring they would send something to drive us together. Like the fire that they used against my mother.

I grabbed my bow, ate some beef, and drank some water. I crawled from my hiding place and began to walk.

I didn't really know exactly where I was going, and truth is I didn't care. I just needed to give the people something to watch before the game markers decide to do something.

I looked down at my pin that was attached to my clothing. It was still shiny from all the rain. But, oddly enough, it wasn't raining today.

I walked around aimlessly for awhile before deciding to start heading back to my leaf igloo. But, something stopped me. Screaming.

It was definitely screaming…

I started running towards it fearing it could be Wren. I heard another scream and stopped immediately in my tracks. I was close, really close to the scream. Slowly, I crept up behind a tree and immediately saw what was happening.

It wasn't Wren who had screamed, but two girls from district four and seven.

My breath hitched. Walking in front of them was Jackle and standing a few feet away was Starr and Casspian.

I saw what they were doing to the two girls. They were torturing them, slowly. But, Jackle seemed to be the one doing most of the torturing.

He would walk by each girl and cut each ones face slowly and deeply making them cry even more. Their faces were stained with tears and blood.

One had shiny black hair the other bright red hair. They had their eyes held tightly shut, but now they were open.

"P-please," one of the girls whispered. The girl from seven.

Starr stepped towards Jackle a little and whispered, "Jackle…maybe you should just kill them."

Jackle glared at her, "shut up."

I didn't understand why Starr and Casspian didn't just over power him. There were two of them and one of him.

But, I suppose he finally got bored and slit both the girl's throats. Two Cannons fired. I had to hold my hand over my mouth. It was scary. One of the scariest things I've ever seen. And I've seen the Hunger Games for years.

Casspian growled angrily, "alright, you had your fun, are you done now?"

Jackle had his back turned to the tributes from district one. He gripped one of the knives in his hand and placed a hand on the one on his belt. He smirked, "almost."

Before either one should say anything he turned around and threw the knives at their throats.

Their faces showed confusion, before they fell to the ground. Two more cannons…

That's when I stood and ran away without him noticing. I started to run through the jungle as it began to rain again. The cold drops hit my face making it numb, besides the warm tears that streamed my face.

I stopped suddenly when someone appeared in front of me. A boy, from district four. He held a spear and his hand and was clearly getting ready to throw it at me.

Before he could even move his arm back I took out my bow, aimed, and fired. It was out of reflex. That was my excuse. A reflex.

He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I swallowed a lump in my throat the tears silently streaming my cheeks. I had just killed someone. Technically I had killed Maycee…but this…this was my hand. Directly from my hand. I had shot the bow intending to kill him.

I felt this hollow feeling in my chest. I had wanted to do this without killing anyone directly. But, I had now. I had murdered someone, and probably in front of their family.

I didn't even get my arrow. Just kept running towards my grass igloo.

Once I made it there I crawled under the hole and threw myself onto my sleeping bag.

There…I cried…


	16. The Victor

CHAPTER 16 (The Victor)

I woke the next morning knowing today was probably the day that the Capitol would have their victor. The day I was probably going to die.

Wren, Jackle, and I were the only ones left. And there was no doubt today was the day. The day of the final battle.

I took my time eating the rest of my dried beef and drinking my water. I left my igloo and my backpack behind only bringing my bow and quiver.

I headed back towards the cornucopia. That was usually where you meet for the final battle. Sometimes the people wander off into the woods and die after the battle, but most of the time it was here.

I walked silently, each step quiet. I held my bow in my hand with an arrow already set in the string. I was almost to the cornucopia when a shrill scream ripped through the air.

"_**REED!" **_

"Wren!" I shouted. I instantly started to sprint. They were at the cornucopia, Jackle was probably doing God knows what.

I ran out into the clearing and looked around frantically until my eyes rested on two figures in the center. Wren and Jackle.

He had a sword point straight at her neck and I pointed my arrow at him.

He laughed. It was a psychotic laugh that made me shiver. "You know…Maycee…she was my sister."

I looked at him confused. I hadn't even realized that they were siblings. He continued his voice angry, "I should have noticed she wasn't following us. I should have! But, when I turned around…she was gone. Did she scream? Did she cry?"

I whispered, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "it's ok. I'll see her soon, but you on the other hand, get to watch your friend here die, so slowly."

Before I could respond there was a sickening scream that erupted from Wren's throat.

"NO!" I yelled and shot the arrow hitting Jackle in the neck. A cannon fired and I knew he was dead.

I dropped my bow and ran up to her. His sword stuck out of her stomach. Kneeling down I held her close.

She coughed and blood formed on her lip. "We made a deal."

I looked at her confused, "what?"

"We made a deal, that if it was just us, we would make it quick." She choked.

I shook my head, "I can't do that Wren! You know I can't do that."

She reached onto her belt wear she wore her knives and pulled one out of its case. Silently she handed it to me.

"I'm going to die Reed. I want it to be fast. Please…I don't want to lay here all day."

Tears were pouring down my face. I did promise. I did make a deal with her to make it fast. I promised…

Gently I pushed her blonde curls back and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered and prepared to make the final blow.

She shook her head weakly, "no…don't be. Tell my parents I love them."

I nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I tighten my grip on the blade and slammed it down onto her chest. She made a gasping sound, then a cannon fired.

I felt the life leave her. She felt so heavy now.

I leaned over her as if I was in agony and screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I could barely hear the trumpets playing and the sound of the voice congratulating me. The sound of the people ripping me away from Wren.

The sound of my crying…

Then…I slipped away into my mind…


	17. Need For Comfort

CHAPTER 17 (Need for comfort)

I woke up in a completely white room. I had on a white gown that went to my knees and the back seemed to be open. I was hooked to so many machines it was hard to believe. But, when I tried to move I just became sleepy again and passed out.

This happened about six more times and soon people would come in and give me food. But, after that I would just be sent back into my mind.

I didn't mind. Every time I was awake I could feel the emotional pain of everything. I could feel the loss of Wren. The feeling I had from being a murderer. I killed three people…three human beings.

Today was different though. I woke to find clothing waiting for me. I checked myself over. Everything was gone. The cut on my arm that should have left a scar, the other small cuts and bruises. All were gone.

I was perfectly healed.

I changed my clothes and walked over to the door and found that it opened when I pressed the button.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways. The elevator seemed to ding at the exact same moment.

The sliding doors opened to show four faces. Effie, Cinna…Mom and Dad.

My eyes began to water immediately when I saw my parents. I didn't care about being strong. I was a twelve year old just forced to murder people. I deserved to be able to cry in my parents arms.

Immediately I rushed forward and since my father was the closest I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him so tightly I was probably hurting him and quietly I began to cry into his chest.

I felt Mother's hand stroking my head as they both shushed me. This should be a happy moment, but all it is for me is a mourning.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I sobbed.

Dad pulled away and cupped my tear stained face. "Why are you sorry?"

"I killed those people, I killed Wren! I'm sorry I-" I was cut off when Mom pulled me into an embrace.

"You didn't have a choice Reed…it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

I tried to listen, I tried not to cry.

But, it was bad. It hurt and I was scared.

I needed to cry in their comfort.

I needed them to keep me safe, to love me, and tell me they care about me even though I did those evil things.

I needed comfort…I needed…safety.


	18. The End

CHAPTER 18 (The End)

The interviews that followed, the cheering, the fake smiles, it all hurt. It was all the most painful thing I had ever experienced.

Everyone had acted so happy to see the youngest contestant win. They had clapped, and I had to_ smile. _A horrible, fake, sickening smile.

We had boarded the train and I had asked to sleep with my parents. I was a bit old, but to tell the truth I was scared. I had almost gone to bed with a knife in my hand, but Dad took it. I had almost started to cry.

I slept between them when I started to have a nightmare. I saw Wren, but not just her, all of their faces flashing across my mind. Jackle torturing those other teenagers.

It was horribly vivid.

I sat up and screamed, "no! Stop! Stop!"

Almost immediately I felt arms wrap around me and rock me back and forth. Dad's.

I wonder if this is how Mom felt when he comforted her. The guilt, the pain.

Mom shushed me and ran a hand through my hair as Dad hugged me close.

"Make them stop," I whispered.

She sighed, "I wish I could."

I pulled away from the embrace and asked, "can you sing me the lullaby you used to sing to Willow before the reapings?"

She thought a moment but soon nodded and I laid back down between my parents.

Dad laid down next to me and Mom started to sing while running her finger in my hair…

"_Just close your eyes _

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, _

_you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound"_

(AN: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and Feat. The Civil Wars)

She kissed my forehead.

And finally…finally I fell asleep…

A peaceful, safe, perfect sleep.

My Heaven away from the hell I had been in.

Peace…

"**THE END"**


	19. Notice!

**I posted part 2 on my profile, so if you want to read it you are welcome to do so! Hope you liked part one and I also hope you like part two!**


End file.
